Welcome to Hell Population: Us
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: With the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, America has no choice but to send someone he trusts to gather information about this new plague destroying his city. Japan volunteers, only to find it's much more difficult than he believes. Can teaming up with the only stranger he meets prove to save his life?
1. Prologue: September 25, 1998

Finally! I've finally managed to upload something! I feel proud of myself. Ah right.  
I have no Idea what I'm doing here but Hey It's worth a shot.

* * *

_**September 25, 1998**_

_**11:48 PM**_

_**Temporary headquarters for the *CENSOR* team, 50 miles south of Raccoon City**_

Hurried footsteps and rustled paper sounds filled the air, the makeshift headquarters filled with scrambling agents from both Umbrella and the government. It seemed as if everyone had somewhere to be, and judging by the looks etched into the multitude of faces, whatever they were dealing with was dangerous.

A collection of voices echoed from what could be best described as a meeting room, swiftly followed by unexplained bangs and thumps. Once inside, it could be seen that four men were having heated arguments, or more specifically, two of the four.

"Bloody idiot! This was your fault! How could you let this happen?!"

Another bang, this time from a gloved hand hitting, the table echoed in the room, soon followed by a few more shouts and whimpers.

"It wasn't my fault! I don't know what this is or what happened! Everything was fine a few months, maybe even weeks ago. I was in Raccoon! This…. Thing, this disease came from nowhere!"

"England… A-America… Please. Stop yelling Blaming anyone won't help the situation. We need to figure out to do."

Funny how Canada's existence became known in true moments of peril and pure terror. The two feuding nations turned to glare at him, obvious anger in their eyes. America was about to snap, not caring at all if or who felt his wrath.

"America-San, England-San. Perhaps Canada-San is right. Arguing will solve nothing in this situation. The best we can do is figure something to fight this disaster."

The three blondes turned to look at Japan, who up until this point had remained completely silent. Perhaps it was merely a skill that Japan had acquired through the years, but America seemed to calm down.

"You're right.. Being angry won't help anything."

The four once again fell silent, staring at the map of the city.

"We're not sure just how bad the infection is, but it would be safe to assume that all of Raccoon is completely infected. Our best guess is that the virus began to spread at least two days ago."

"Damn.. If we had some sort of insight in there, then we could see just what we're facing."

For once it seemed as if America and England could finally agree. With a quick shuffling of papers the America pulled out a sheet, scanning over it.

"The Umbrella corp. is sending in their U.B.C.S to attempt a rescue on any uninfected civilians. The team leaves tomorrow. We'll—"

"Iie. I apologize, America-San, but at this point, I do not trust Umbrella corp." A bit of seriousness unusual to Japan flushed across his eyes, his tone low and soft to avoid being heard. "If we truly want an inside view, someone we trust will have to risk themselves to investigate."

Silence fell. To ask someone to willingly enter the lost city...That was suicide.

"Who? The p-police and others already failed. Only heaven knows how Umbrella will fare."

"Then we send in the best. Someone who has dealt with such a situation."

"And who the blood hell would have experience with this?! It's never happened before!"

" I do."

Everyone's gaze turned to Japan, surprise and shock in their eyes.

"The main idea is to avoid contact with the infected. It's a lot like how in the past, my people, myself included, studied silence and swiftness to avoid all contact. Staying silent and constantly moving minimizes your chance of being caught.

"This is nothing like that Japan! If you get caught by a horde, or even one, you could be killed! Or worse become one of them!" Alfred's anger was back, the sheets under him crinkling from his grip.

"I well understand that America! I've gone over the worst case scenarios in my head a dozen times over! But this is the best shot we have of finding anything out. Maybe there is something within the city to help us! Eve if not, a personal first person account from someone we trust rather than censored bullshit from Umbrella can help prevent anything like this in the future." That rare flash of anger etched itself on Japan's face, his usual chocolate brown eyes growing darker, almost looking black. Even America seemed to back down as Japan spoke. "Gomen, America-San, but sometimes, heroes have to make difficult decisions like this."

Alfred gulped, staring down at his sheets. He was the hero, and it was his land. Japan would only go if he had permission, and if Japan—No. _**WHEN **_Japan came back, there would be more information than Umbrella would give.

"Alright."

""No America! You can't let him go are you insane?! You Stupid Git!"

"The U.B.C.S plane leaves tomorrow at *Censor*. I'll contact Umbrella and let them know you are going. The moment you land, get away from the team and learn what you can."

"…Hai, sir. I will not let you down."


	2. September 26, 1998 Part 1: Arrival

Alright! Part two! THanks to those who reviewed. Even those few gave me hope to continue on with this project. I hope you can enjoy the next chapters as much as I enjoy writing them.

* * *

_**September 26, 1988**_

_**XX:XX**_

_**XX miles outside of Raccoon City**_

The air of suspense was heavy in the compartment; filling everyone with slight dread. The mission was simple: Enter the city and help the survivors. But this was something new. It had never been experienced (To their knowledge at least) before, so it was not like they could have any preparedness for this.

Of course, there was one person on the plane who was a bit more prepared then the others.

Japan sat calmly near the front of the plane, holding the gun against his chest, almost as if he feared it being taken away. He felt strange in the uniform, the vest meant to protect him pressing against his chest and making his breaths feels short. Of course, that was probably just nerves. Yes Just nerves. Nerves and uncomfortable-ness. He'd never worn a vest before, despite the many uniforms he'd worn for the ages before. He quietly wondered to himself if it was possible to light up a smoke in the plane, but decided against it, just to be courteous to the rest of the crew.

"ETA FIVE MINUTES! EVERYONE SUIT UP!"

Kiku gave a small jump, watching everyone around begin to load the clips into their weapons and fill the ammunition packs. He gave a small nod, making sure that any of the ammo he would need was readily accessible before clicking the clip into his M4A1 rifle. As far as he was aware, his SIG Pro was fully loaded to its fifteen round capacity. Just having the extra weapon was enough to comfort him.

"The moment we hit the ground, all hell is going to break loose! Just keep your finger on the trigger and take aim. Most important of all: Don't Die. You're no good to us dead. Stay together, stay alive."

Kiku gave a slight nod, once again hugging the riffle to his chest. This was it. The moment that he landed, he'd have to make a break for it, away from the team. And that was the easy part. Then would come the real test. Avoiding the undead would be no easy feat, with the way they craved flesh he was going to have quite a hard time avoiding them. But for America's sake, and his own, it would be done.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE IT!"

The hatch doors flung open, and the ropes dropped.

"LET'S GO GO GO!"

It was almost as if everyone flung themselves down from the chopper, gripping the rope and sliding down the roofs below. Japan slung his weapon over his shoulder gripping the rope himself. What sounded like the quickest prayer escaped his lip before sliding down, letting the quickest shock go up him as his feet impacted with the floor.

"Come on, let's move!"

Already there were those cursed things on the roof, attempting to take down the newest source of food. The crack of shots rang through the air as the soldiers made their way down. Despite the risks, Kiku had taken the front lines, shooting down those that tried to make their way up the stairs. If he was to leave the group behind, he wouldn't allow them to die right by him. He would save them to the best of his abilities. "Peterson, to your left!"

The groans were overpowering. It was almost impossible to hear any commands over the never ending sounds. Kiku himself could barely hear the soldier that stood three feet next to him. The cracks of the bullets whizzing by did nothing to help. "We're almost out to the streets, keep those clips loaded!" He gave the quickest glance back, taking account for the nods at his command before kicking open the glass door that separated them from the lobby. Rushing past the others, Japan managed to sling the rifle back over his shoulder and slide the knife out of his vest. The fury he had felt at Umbrella during the meeting just a few hours earlier rushed through him as he swung the blade, connecting it with whatever piece of the infected it could. Some merely fell, crawling across the floor towards the others. But yes! There were a few that fell dead, the ones that he had made contact with the brain.

"Their heads! Their heads are the weak spot! Aim for their-"

But he never got a chance to finish the sentence. His team mates were becoming overpowered, his helping words drowned in the screams of the others. "PETERSON!" Kiku re-aimed his rifle, letting the round in it fire at the corpse that had decided to latch itself to the team member's arm. "Peterson, are you alright?!" The rest of the team was already filing away from the bitten member, but Japan continued forward. "Peterson answer me!"

The silence stretched, Peterson's weight being supported by Kiku struggling to keep him straight, stop the bleeding from his arm. "Come on Peterson we're going to make it through this."

"Honda! We got to leave him. He's been-"

"Quiet!"

Kiku continued to shake the other, saying his name as if just by speaking it Peterson would be fine. It only took a moment for the American to begin to move, letting out a small moan of pain before lifting his head to view the Asian.

"Peterson, you're alright!" Kiku let out a sigh of relief, pulling his hands away from the other to return to the fight.

"Honda look out!"

It was too late. Japan could barely turn his head when the snarls escaped Peterson, and the now infected solider stumbled over him, teeth bared and coming down quickly at the arms thrown in front that tried to prevent the attack.

* * *

Cliffies. I know. ^^ Let's just hope Japan can get out of this safely!

Reviews are love. Please drop me one~


End file.
